Curse of Harmony
Harmony Island, a once peaceful island has become a inflicted terror with undead monks and pirates. Beneath the surface, a forgotten tomb awaits. Inside, the primary source of the undead curse upon the island. The curse reveals another relating to the Barrows Brothers and their mother, Talia. After the quest, you may journey to Talia's tomb located inside of the crypt for a chance to obtain more powerful rewards in the chest. Quest Difficulty: Master Length: Long Requirements * 75 Prayer * The Great Brain Robbery * You must be able to defeat the Harmony Curse (Level 174) who utilizes magic and stat draining abilities. Reward * 2 Quest Points * A blessed lamp containing 10,000 experience in a skill of your choice over the level of 40. * Inhabitants of Harmony Island will now be mortal, allowing you to communicate with new NPC's and use the supplies on the island. * Ability to fight Talia, the mother of the Barrows Brothers in Barrows Crypt (also requires completion of the Medium Morytania Diaries and 50 Agility). * Monk's Amulet - Makes undead creatures non-aggressive in Morytania. Talia the Mourner Talia mourned the Barrows Brothers upon their mysterious deaths. Seeking answers with the help of a Saradomin force, Talia stumbles upon the crypt and is taken by a dark and evil power. To prevent permanent darkness, the members of the Barrows Brothers used a partial part of their souls. Thus, a half-corrupted, cursed Talia revenant resides in a secret part of the crypt (western curve). After learning of her location with the Curse of Harmony, players may travel to Talia's tomb and satisfy the darkness within herself in exchange for greater rewards. Combat Level: 267 Attack Styles: Melee, Magic, Ranged Max Hits: 99 (Melee - Dharok's Build), 33 Ranged, 33 Magic Talia will have a different build each time you activate her tomb. She will either have an enhanced version of Dharok, Guthan, Verac, Ahrim, Torag or Karil. However, prayer deactivates at a faster rate within her tomb. Possible Chest Loot post-Talia kills Talia provides an extra maximum point onto the points. Therefore, you will need to defeat all Barrows Brothers, 100% Reward Potential and Talia to have a small chance of receiving either: * Accursed Flail (1/1044) * Talia's Hex (1/1044) * Baby Talia (1/10,000) Accursed Flail is a strong melee weapon that can activate Verac the Defiler's set bonus on it's own. When equipped with Verac's, it will have a further 30% chance of activating it's effect per hit. Talia's Hex is a holy tome which contains dark magic. It can be filled with death runes and it will heavily reduce the amount of death runes used as it requires 2 casts for 1 death rune to deplete when casting a spell which requires death runes. Baby Talia is an accursed spirit of Talia. She can be transformed into each of the six Barrows Brothers (pet). Loot Worth: Accursed Flail (30-33M) Talia's Hex (64-70M) *Your chest is worth around 34,650,302 coins.* *Your chest is worth around 66,998,220 coins.*